


A Grande Dor das Cousas que Passaram

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And a bit of fluff, And angst, Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Bingo 2019, Post Season 3, and doesn’t care, because Satan is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: When a police operation goes wrong and Chloe is trapped inside a dark warehouse in the middle of an active shooting, Lucifer is left to wonder if he’ll ever see her again.Round One of Lucifer Bingo 2019





	A Grande Dor das Cousas que Passaram

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE TRANSLATION: The Great Pain of Things That Will Happen
> 
> Title comes from Carlos Drummond de Andrade’s poem by the same name, which you can find translated 
> 
> For the Lucifer Bingo 2019  
> Prompt: All hell breaks loose
> 
> This has not been betaed
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

The clanging of bullets perforating the metal walls was enough to make his heart stop beating. The sound reverberated around him, escaping from the warehouse their murder suspects were in.

The warehouse Chloe had just walked into.

Reality around him became all and nothing at the same time, and through the blur the world had become, Lucifer could only hear the bullets. Their ringing so loud it appeared to be inside his skull.

He heard footsteps – too many footsteps – before he saw the mass of people dressed in black leaving the warehouse. _Running_ from the warehouse.

His surroundings came into focus for a second alone before everything started spinning and he felt bile rising up his throat.

Lucifer stood still in the center, paralyzed, as the sea of people flowed past him. As much as he tried to concentrate on their faces, his mind failed him all the time. There was only one face, one blonde head he could look out for. He _had_ to find her.

But no matter how long he looked, no golden locks struck out. She just wasn’t here. She wasn’t out. 

An explosion buffed by metal made walls and officers – and the ground beneath his feet – shake all the same. Lucifer felt his stomach drop just before resolve took ahold of him. She was inside, just where the grenade had gone off. It only took him one second to act.

He had to get to her.

Seeing no one on his way to stop him - or willing to go back inside for all he cared - Lucifer made a dash to the door. He thought he’d heard Daniel and maybe Ms. Lopez calling for him, but he didn’t care. He _couldn’t_ care. Not when she was in danger.

Darkness surrounded him as soon as he stepped inside, the only light coming from a couple small windows high on the walls and the fresh bullet holes. The inside of the warehouse was a big maze: rows and rows of stacked containers going as high as the ceiling, and a couple forklifts scattered around.

It reminded him way too much of Hell. Long, narrow corridors of containers with their doors staring at him, the lack of lighting, the quiet, even the cold darkness. Unfortunately for their criminal, Hell and he were one and the same.

The shadows bent as he walked, following his will, his command. The darkness surrounding their prince. And for a second he felt like he was down there again and his eyes flashed red without him meaning to.

One couldn’t beat the Lord of Hell on his own element, his domain.

The thrill of the hunt overwhelmed him, almost making him regress to the Devil he tried incessantly to distance himself from and give in to his most raw instincts. In Hell, it had become his second nature, his prime urge, driving him towards the never ending abyss and making him want to jump. Want to give in.

But then Lucifer saw her, lying unconscious on the ground, and the fires of Hell extinguished from his eyes. He’d promised himself he’d try to be better for her, and he’d almost broken that promise just now.

Lucifer ran to her. She was lying still – too still for his liking – on the cold floors that he was afraid a touch could harm her. And so he froze. The fear of finding her dead, of being too late and having lost her forever being too much to bear; afraid touching her would make that possibility of being alone again more real than he could take.

Once he finally gathered up the courage he needed, Lucifer let a trembling hand near her face to check for breath, and he found it. It was faint and short, but it was there. She was breathing.

His sigh of relief was such that he lost his footing and came to sit on the ground.

“Detective?” He called her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her. Lucifer hoped she was only unconscious. “Detective?!” He tried again, desperation tempering his voice just as he looked down and noticed the bullets stuck on her body armor.

Lucifer felt the panic rising from inside him, tightening his chest and constricting his throat until he couldn’t breathe. His eyes were wild as he inspected her over for injuries, his trembling hands careful not to harm her further. She was breathing. She was alive. He _needed_ her to be alive.

“Det- Chloe, darling, _please_ wake up.” He focused his eyes back on her face and placed one of his unsteady hands on her cheek. Her skin was cold but she was breathing, even if it seemed to pain her. “ _Wake up._ You have to wake up.”

One of his hands found its way to her hair and he began stoking it as he so often did nowadays. The sound of footsteps reached his ears at the same time as he came into contact with something wet on her hair. He slowly pulled his hand away to reveal the tips of his fingers red with blood. Her blood.

One of their murderers chose this same moment to appear from behind a wall of containers with a baseball bat in hand. Once he noticed Lucifer sitting down next to the Detective, he raised said bat and pointed it towards them, smiling in a way that was supposed to appear threatening.

“ _You_.” Wrath burned hot on his veins, an ire Lucifer hadn’t felt in a long time. With Hellfire raging an inferno inside him, Lucifer got up and let his eyes glow as he slowly creeped closer to the criminal. 

He had to give it to the other man, his expression had faltered for only a second before he was swinging the bat aiming at him. Lucifer only raised a forearm and the bat broke when it came into contact, and his wolfish grin grew even wickeder. He was eternally glad his strength didn’t evaporate around the Detective at least. 

The perp started retreating but he was backed into a container wall with nowhere to run. Lucifer could almost smell the fear coming from the man, and for a second there was only the Devil, nothing else. “We are going to have some fun now.” 

Soon, the perp’s screams were all that could be heard from the inside.

* * *

Her painful breathing was what finally brought him back to reality. As the hellfire left his eyes, Lucifer looked around as if seeing the dark warehouse for the first time. After a quick assessment, his eyes fell on the murderer crouched next to one of the containers, covered in his own urine and hitting the back of his head continuously on the metal, muttering about the Devil. He’d really done a number on him.

The Detective’s struggle to draw breath sounded off like an alarm on his mind in the quiet warehouse. In a second he was by her side, kneeling to get a better look at her injuries. Five bullets on her body armor, a grease on her bicep probably caused by a sixth bullet, and a cut on the back of her head that he was sure accompanied a concussion. 

Lucifer let his panic show for a brief second as he let out a shaky breath, and for the first time in millennia thanked his Father that she was wearing a vest. His hands trembled as they skirted around her in his search for a way to move her that would hurt less.

Seeing no gentler alternative, he slowly raised the Detective back from the ground, supporting her neck, until she was somewhat sitting before placing his other arm beneath her knees and lifting her from the floor. Lucifer tried to ignore her small whimpers, hoping he wasn’t causing her more harm.

He felt a light grip on his lapel as he stepped out of the warehouse and into the light, and then low whines as it hit her eyes. Lucifer moved his head to try and shield her from the sun and save her from unnecessary pain, even if it was relatively small compared to the rest.

He fixed his eyes on the ambulance, unable to look at the other officers lurking around him like damned vultures after having left his Chloe inside to her own luck.

Just as he was reaching the paramedics, he felt her consciousness return. “Wher- where… what’s hap- Lucifer?” He slowly lowered her into the gurney before moving one of his hands up to make shade for her eyes.

“Yes, love, I’m here.” He ran his knuckles down her cheek before cupping her face, sighting in relief that she was awake. “You’ll be alright know.”

Her blue eyes fell on him and she tightened them to try and make out his face in the light, but it was clear she couldn’t focus. “What are you talking about? Where are we?” She asked slowly before trying to sit up and groaning in pain. In a second he reached for her to help her back down. “Where’s Trixie?” When her eyes finally focused on him, Lucifer couldn’t understand the question. She knew they’d taken the spawn to school that morning.

Lucifer immediately looked at the EMT, searching her face for answers, but he found her face devoid of any anxious traces and he willed himself to calm down. It took him a second and a calming breath to remember memory loss was common after concussions.

He looked back at the Detective’s pale face before taking a deep breath in preparation to explain to her what had happened. Before he could begin, though, the paramedic began speaking.

“Ma’am, you were in an active shooting and you’ve suffered a concussion.” The woman said, turning on a flashlight and using it to inspect the Detective’s eyes.

“Oh.” The Detective shared simply, just as her eyes fell shut for a second too long. “No wonder I’m tired.”

“Ma’am, you need to stay awake. Ma’am?” The EMT continued saying, giving the Detective a quick exam before pushing Lucifer away from the gurney and securing it inside the ambulance. “We need to get her to a hospital.”

The paramedics quickly briefed him about her injuries and the name of the hospital they were taking her before they left. For a terrifying second, Lucifer was too stunned to follow.

Once he finally came back to himself, he found Daniel and Ms. Lopez walking his direction. He shared with them what he knew before racing to his car to get to the hospital. The trip there was a blur.

* * *

“ _Ouch!_ ” A blinding headache was the first thing that came to her once she woke up. Chloe opened her eyes to an overly sterilized hospital room she was unfortunately familiar with. The one thing she wasn’t familiar, though, was the reason she was there.

Sitting was another thing that proved to be especially painful. She wondered why, but at least her whimpers got the Doctor’s attention. She was talking with Lucifer by the door, and Chloe smiled, happy and broad, at seeing him there.

She kept watching his face for any clues on her condition, but there was only a frown for her to work with and he always had a frown when she was medically concerned. And maybe it was the morphine or some whatever she didn’t know, but she couldn’t stop that ridiculous smile from blooming on her face at the sight of him, and then he looked at her and _oh boy,_ did she love those brown eyes.

“Looks like at least one of us is happy.” He approached her bed with a smile mimicking her own, the light coming from the window illuminating his soft eyes and making his hair shine a light brown. And if he kept looking at her like that…

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Dra. Wilson approached slowly, checking the monitors and writing on a chart. “How are you feeling, Chloe?”

Dra. Barbara Wilson was a really good friend that Chloe would love to meet at better circumstances. She had always taken care of her on the unfortunately many times Chloe had needed a hospital due to _‘work hazards’_ as she liked to call them.

Barbara was also one of the mothers of Trixie’s best friend Alex, and one of the few nice parents on PTA meetings.

“Like someone hit me very hard with a bat.” She let a chuckle escape her lips but immediately regretted, feeling it reverberate through her chest. Lucifer tensing by her side didn’t go by unnoticed. Probably because of her obvious pain, since she couldn’t have been hit by a bat.

“You were injured during a police operation.” Barbara’s voice grounded her back from her fleeting thoughts and she focused on the Doctor, paying extra attention to figure out why she had ended up at the hospital. “What can you remember from that?”

Chloe took a deep breath before focusing on her memories from earlier that day. “Not much.” As it seemed, the more she tried, the more blinding her headache got, but she wanted to know. “I remember walking in the dark. There was a guy there, and I think… he emptied a clip on me and I fell.”

She had to take a moment from her memories, the sound of the bullets leaving the weapon ringing too loud inside her mind. “I remember you,” she continued, raising her eyes to meet Lucifer’s. It was when she noticed his white-knuckled grip on the bed rails and his breathing speeding up. “And a lot of light. Then I woke up here.”

“Ok, Chloe… you had five bullets lodged on your vest. Luckily none of them pierced it, but they broke one of your ribs and cracked two others. You also have a grease on your left arm that we believe was caused by another bullet, and you suffered a really bad concussion.”

The Doctor finished explaining very calmly to her everything they’d done to help her heal, and all the while Chloe kept waiting for that wave of uneasiness to leave her stomach. It always got to her after it was all done. The realization that her life could have very well ended today, and everything - and everyone - she’d be leaving behind. 

It was one of the hardest parts of the job for her, seeing her life on the line so many times. 

“We’d like to keep you for the night to make sure your brain doesn’t start bleeding, but beyond that you should be ok.” The Doctor offered before moving to the foot of her bed and getting her chart to start filling it.

She turned to Lucifer, ready to calm his concerns, but looking at him it was clear he’d zoned out. Chloe was about to turn back to the Doctor, but in a split second the uneasiness she kept fighting back became so evident on his face that she had no doubt he’d reached a painful conclusion.

“Lucifer? Are you okay?” His sharp intake of breath was the only sign he’d heard her.

“Yes,” he huffed out, turning around and pacing from her bed to the window and back, a haunted look on his eyes, “of course.” They kept shifting from her to the window, his breath getting quicker and quicker. He definitely wasn’t okay.

“Lucifer…” She reached out and caught one of his hands as he walked closer to her, making him stop by her side. His eyes, though, refused to land on her.

“I don’t… think I’m…” He turned to face her, eyes wide and panic bright on his features. He placed a hand over his chest and pushed down as if he could forcefully stop his increasing breathing.

After that, the next few seconds went by in a flash. The Doctor pushed Lucifer to sit on the bed, but his wide eyes remained fixed on Chloe as he tried and failed to control his breathing, which only seemed to be making his panic worse.

She tried to push an oxygen mask onto his nose but Lucifer fought it, pushing the Doctor’s hands away.

“Lucifer? Look at me, look at me.” Chloe placed a hand on his cheek and slowly turned his face to her. She could see it clearly in his eyes, his dread at not knowing what was happening to him. 

One quick check with the doctor and she was sure.

“I- I can’t… _I can’t breathe_.” He gasped out as he tried to suck in air but failed.

“Hey, it’s ok now. I’m ok.” She tried to use his hand to help her sit, but her pained grunts only served to make him more self-aware of his own condition. “Breathe with me, come on. In, and out. That’s right, in and out.” She breathed with him, mimicking the gestures Dra. Wilson was making at her side.

He did as she told him, and after a few tries, he started regaining control.

When it seemed his breathing rhythm had begun normalizing, she pulled him and hugged him as tight as she could. Chloe held him until his breathing calmed down and then a bit more, running one of her hands through his hair. And all the while he kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

After a few minutes he backed away, sitting straight on her bed to try and regain his composure. “What, uh…” His voice failed as he spoke. She saw the tips of his ears turn pink and he raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

“Mr. Morningstar, you had a panic attack.” Dra. Wilson slowly started explaining, but he tensed immediately, already refusing the idea. “It’s a common thing to happen after stressful events, like when a loved one is in danger.” She suggested and stepped aside, giving him time to think about it.

He sat still for a minute, processing the idea in silence. Dra. Wilson finished charting and placed the files back on their place at the foot of her bed. She made to leave before turning back to Chloe, nodding at Lucifer – who sat still, looking out the window – and making an ok sign, clearly approving of Lucifer. Chloe placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to hold a chuckle in. Barbara and her wife had tried to introduce Chloe to more than a few ‘friends’ after her divorce, and she’d always ignored their suggestions. 

Barbara turned to exit the room, but an over exited 10 year old ran her over before she could.

“Mommy!” Trixie ran into the room like a hurricane, coming to a sudden stop by the bed. Dan walked in only a few steps behind her. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, baby, I am. Just a little sore.” Chloe said before reaching to mess with her daughter’s hair.

It was almost comical the way her girl’s eyes widened when she saw her partner. Chloe turned to him, but he was already standing by the window with a haunted gaze drifting everywhere but at her. It didn’t stop Trixie, though.

“Luciferrrr!” She screamed as she launched herself at him, making him yelp in surprise. “Thank you. For saving mommy.” She said, her voice serious, still attached to his waist. His eyes softened in a split second and he lowered his hand to rest on her head.

Visiting hours came and went in a flash. Trixie told her all about her day and Dan put her up to speed on the perp they had apprehended at the warehouse. And the three that had gotten away when the officers ran from the bullets.

It also featured Maze barging in with both of her blades in hand and asking who she had to kill. Linda and Ella also stopped by. But all the time her mind kept bringing her eyes back to Lucifer. He’d kept moving from the foot of her bed to the window, never meeting her gaze.

When her friends asked about her condition, he retreated to a corner of the room, only answering their questions with monosyllabic words. But at least he stayed when they had to leave.

Chloe kept staring at him, waiting for him to get out of that corner, for him to just do something, but he only kept staring at her. After the panic attack, she wasn’t expecting him to open up about what he was feeling – this was still Lucifer, after all –, especially after Dan and Trixie arriving in the middle of his breakdown. But she was definitely expecting something that wasn’t staring.

“So,” she started to get his focus, “I’m tired.”

“Oh,” he said, dumbfounded, before awkwardly making his way to the door. “I’ll be on my way, then.” He still had a baffled expression when he cast his eyes to the ground.

“Not what I meant, dumbass.” She smiled at the hope that shone bright in his eyes as he turned to face her.

Chloe patted the bed a couple times, hoping he got the message and just walked over. Which he did, but not before looking all weird and scratching the back of his neck.

Lucifer pulled the railings down before climbing into bed and opening his arm for her to tangle on him. Chloe rested her head just above his heart, and she could feel his breath of relief once he closed his arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She relished on the comfort and warmth that being with him provided, before his dread got the best of him and his arms locked around her.

“Ow, ow, ow. Not that tight!”

In a second, his arms vanished from around her. “Apologies, love.” His voice sounded small, if that was even possible. And when she looked up at his face, the worry was even more visible now.

And so Chloe took hold of his arms and pulled them around her again before making herself comfortable. “Thank you. For getting me out of that warehouse,” she said as she started running the tip of her finger on his upper arm. “It was a _stupid_ idea. I mean, _SWAT_ left the building and you _ran inside?!_ Do you have any idea of how _stupid_ that sounds?” She looked up to read his face just in time to catch him rolling his eyes. “But still, I appreciate.”

“Well, I couldn’t just let you die, now could I?”

She chuckled at how indignant he sounded, but she knew he was right. If it was him or Trixie inside that building, Chloe would’ve done the same. “It’s also okay to panic,” she stated slowly to prevent him from rejecting the idea at first hand. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

She relaxed once he started running his fingers through her hair, and she could tell that his light increase of breath wasn’t from panic. And when Lucifer pressed another kiss to her head and she heard his watery breaths, she promised to herself and to his Father that she was _not_ going anywhere, not anytime soon.

* * *

Waking up in the hospital had been especially messy. Between late time exams and discharge papers, Chloe barely had had time to eat her breakfast or change in peace. Her concussion seemed fine, and besides a bit of pain and her arm being held hostage by a sling, she walked out of the place with only painkillers and orders to take things slow.

Well, walked out of was kind of an overstatement. Turns out, almost dying – which she had been, according to Lucifer – had sent him on an overprotective spree, meaning he’d almost wrapped her on bubble plastic before carrying her out.

It was nice of him to be concerned, but he tended to exaggerate on such things. So she’d agreed on letting him drive her home and stay for a couple of days. To be honest, the idea of being pampered for once was extremely convincing.

The drive to her home had been quite nice. The weather was great and Chloe loved feeling the wind blowing on her hair. She had to admit it was quite relaxing, but it soon came to an end with Lucifer parking at the curb in front of her apartment.

He helped her out of the car and grabbed his bag while she went to unlock the door.

Despite not being in the hospital for that long, Chloe couldn’t shake away the feeling of finally being home. She walked inside and breathed in the familiar sent of her apartment, glad the sterile smell had stayed at the hospital.

She turned around in time to see Lucifer walking inside and closing the door. She waited until he walked closer to her before she carefully placed her arms around him. His arms came around her only a second later. Chloe closed her eyes and breathed him in, relishing on the warmth of feeling home.

* * *

Descending the stairs was definitely easier then climbing them. The long shower she’d had washed away all remnant traces of her hospital visit from her and the hot water had numbed the pain on her muscles. And if she was being completely honest, she could definitely use a painkiller and some sleep.

Arriving at the kitchen, she found Lucifer – now wearing more comfortable clothes instead of his wrinkled suit – making lunch. And, yeah, she could definitely use some lunch, too.

He opened the pan and a cloud of vapor escaped the boiling pasta. The air was smelling of spices and Chloe allowed herself to just close her eyes and enjoy it after taking a seat at the counter.

She opened her eyes to find Lucifer smiling at her with a hand on her shoulder, the pasta he was cooking only a few seconds ago was now in a plate in front of her.

“Wake up, darling.”

Chloe smiled back at him and ran a hand over her eyes to force sleep away for now. “Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep at the hospital.” She apologized with a half-smile as she picked up her fork.

The low moan that left her lips at the taste of the food was impossible to hold. Lucifer really was a great cook. She raised her eyes to find him trying to hide his smug-ish satisfaction, looking at his plate.

They ate in relative silence, and soon enough, Chloe fell asleep watching him wash the dishes. She was just so tired, but the ringing of bullets hitting metal echoing inside her head was enough to make her wish she could stay awake.

“Darling.” Chloe opened her eyes to find Lucifer standing by her side with a hand on her shoulder again. “Maybe you should move to bed.”

“No, I-” She spoke through a yawn. “I’m alright.”

Lucifer just stood beside her, both hands on his hips and eyebrows raised, his look as incredulous as they come. Even she had to admit, calling out that bullshit was the easiest.

“I don’t think I can climb those stairs again right now.” Chloe shared with a smile, raising her hand to her cracked ribs. Her attempted humor had at least gotten a half-smile back from Lucifer – not that it lasted too long with his eyes going back to concern only a couple second after. 

Lucifer slowly retreated to the sink and started drying some dishes. She knew he only needed that to keep his mind busy and she felt the same. Chloe could still hear the gunshots reverberating and smell the gunpowder they had left behind.

She kept watching Lucifer for a while, trying to fight off sleep, but eventually even he gave out and leaned back on the counter with the washcloth hanging from his shoulder.

It was even clearer now how tired Lucifer was, even as he tried to hide it. And the early afternoon sunlight hitting him didn’t help it. The bags under his eyes were more preeminent, a bit purpler, even the hunch of his shoulders seemed more accentuated. They both needed sleep asap, but with the clang of metal ringing in her skull, she didn’t think she could.

Sleep was a most definitely no-go, but relaxing actually seemed pretty appalling at the moment, especially with that sunlight to warm the hospital cold out of her.

“Come on.” Chloe called for Lucifer and got up, turning her back to him and walking to the back door of her apartment. She opened the door to a fresh smell of grass and a clear afternoon. Her backyard wasn’t exactly normal sized, but it was good enough for Trixie to play in, and for her to hang a hammock.

Chloe stepped outside and turned around just in time to catch Lucifer’s reaction. Even after all his visits, he’d never actually been back there. His eyes drifted from the hammock to her and he shone a small smile before turning around and walking back inside.

She stood a tad too stunned for a few moments before shaking her head and moving to the hammock, letting Lucifer with his crazy. He came back just after Chloe had settled herself with a book in hand and carefully sat by her side with an arm raised, letting her tangle herself to his side.

“What is it?” She asked, carefully eyeing the book.

“It’s poetry.” He answered simply as his fingers danced around the book pages. His eyes darted from piece to piece, never staying on the same one for too long. “It’s, uh…”

She could see its importance to him by the way he carefully handled the book, wanting to show it to her and hide it at the same time. It didn’t look old per se, but it was definitely worn. Some pages had ears on them, most of them had scribbles at the corners, and all of them seemed familiar to Lucifer.

The spine and the edges were worn out from use, some pages sporting yellower spots from finger marks. Chloe now understood the importance of it. The book was a piece Lucifer kept hidden, a part of himself shunned away from privy eyes.

“It’s called Multitudinous Heart. It’s a translation from the original one so the words don’t mean the exact same thing, but it is close enough.” He shared, his eyes still refusing to leave the book.

Lucifer’s fingers roamed from page to page in search, until they found what he was looking for. All Chloe could gather from the page was that the poem he chose had the structure of a sonnet. His eyes finally left the page to meet hers and the vulnerability shining in them made her want to hug the stuffing out of him.

“Would you… perhaps… want me to read for you?”

Chloe snuggled closer in response, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

_“The great pain of things that will happen_  
_Turned into the most exquisite pleasure_  
_When among a thousand photos that were displayed,_  
_I had the grace and fortune of seeing you.”_

Lucifer’s voice danced around the words on the poem, going from a fast pace to sweet. After the first poem came another, and another, and another. His voice turned the sound ringing inside her head into bliss and before she noticed her lids closed with sleep.

* * *

A knock at the front door startled Chloe awake from her light sleep. The sun was about to set in the sky, turning it into a golden orange. The warm air of the fleeting afternoon and the heat from the devil sleeping tangled in her successfully banished the sterile cold out of her and she relaxed.

Lucifer shifted by her side and opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them with a hand. “I’ll go check it.” He announced, still half asleep. He placed a kiss to her forehead and handed her the book before carefully standing up and disappearing through the door.

Chloe took the given opportunity to carefully inspect the book Lucifer seemed so fond of. She reverently turned the pages, noticing the scribbles on the pages were often other pieces of poetry or in a different language altogether. 

Lucifer walked back a couple minutes later with the Lieutenant in tow. “Lieutenant.” Chloe greeted her, standing up straighter as a reflex and ignoring the resulting pain it caused to her ribs. 

“Chloe, how are you feeling?” She asked, taking a seat at the outdoor chairs by the hammock. Lucifer slipped inside not a second later and Chloe hoped this wasn’t some sort of reprimand that would result in more time off than medically necessary.

* * *

With a final good-bye, she closed the front door after watching the Lieutenant drive off. Chloe let out a calming sigh, knowing she wouldn’t be forced to take administrative leave. 

She walked back to the kitchen and leaned on the counter to watch Lucifer cooking. It was weird how good he looked while doing something so domestic. “You’re trying to fat me, aren’t you?” Chloe playfully accused him while he was stirring the pan. 

He let out a chuckle and turned the stove off before grabbing two plates and serving. He placed one of them in front of her and Chloe’s mouth began to water in the same moment. 

“Thought it’d be easier on your stomach.” Lucifer shared as she filled her mouth with a spoonful of mashed potatoes. 

“Hmm, it’s so good.” Chloe complimented his cooking just to see him smile. He really was great at it, especially at making mashed potatoes, her favorite. 

They ate in relative silence, exchanging meaningful glances throughout it. She’d reached for his hand at some point after they were done eating and both just stood there for a second, enjoying the quiet moment. 

Lucifer cleared his throat some minutes later and picked up both plates placing them inside the sink. Chloe was still trapped inside her thoughts when he came to stand by her side and lifted her up, bridal stile. She yelped in surprise. 

He chuckled as he walked them to the living room and sat on the couch, still holding her. Lucifer reached for the blanket by his side and covered them, and Chloe rested her head on his chest and breathed him in. 

“You could have died.” Lucifer broke the silence, tightening his arms around her. His voice was hoarse in the dead of the night. 

“I know. It scares me sometimes how quickly everything can end.” Chloe confided in him, her eyes focused on his hand while she played with his fingers before intertwining his with hers. 

He kept silent after that, and she could practically feel his mood in the air. 

“I’m not going anywhere, okay? Not if I have a say on it, so you’re stuck with me.” Chloe tried again, using humor to conceal her dread. 

Lucifer let out a humorless laugh and placed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes with a sigh and hoped she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you all for reading <3 Comments and kudos highly appreciated. 
> 
> It might take a while for the other rounds to be uploaded. They’re getting out of control and I’m drowning in words. Help.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr  here   
> Come by say hi ;)


End file.
